


A more pleasant collar

by Nary



Category: The Foundling - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Male Character, Breathplay, Collars, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Regency Romance, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is, after all, one of the privileges of rank that I may behave quite shockingly, and there is no one here to reprimand me for it - well, apart from you, that is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more pleasant collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



The Duke of Sale and his cousin were freshly returned from a brisk ride. August was in its full heat, and Gideon's dark hair was gleaming with sweat, while Gilly's fawn riding coat was tossed aside rather sooner than propriety would normally permit. His cousin chided him for his ill manners, but only mockingly - indeed, Captain Ware had untied his own cravat and was using it to wipe his brow in a way that would surely have made his valet faint if he had been there to see it. If the Duke's servants considered his cousin's continued presence at Sale after the Duke's wedding to be slightly queer, they made their disapproval known in more subtle ways. Nettlebed was in fact looking rather wan and offended, but would not presume to cast aspersions on anyone other than his own master, confining himself instead to gathering up all discarded clothing and whisking it away in order that it might be properly cleaned.

"Well, my goodness," Lady Harriet said, looking up as the gentlemen entered the chamber where she was seated by the open window, reading and attempting to catch what little breeze there was. "I suppose I ought to be horrified that you would dare to come before me in all your dirt like this."

"I do apologize, my dear," said the duke with a smile. "But how could you expect me to wait in order to be admitted to your presence?" He took her hand and gave it an affectionate kiss, which made her cheeks redden becomingly. "It is, after all, one of the privileges of rank that I may behave quite shockingly, and there is no one here to reprimand me for it - well, apart from you, that is."

"Yes indeed," Harriet replied, rising from her seat. "And a reprimand you shall certainly have. But not in this state," she added, wrinkling her nose. "First, the two of you must make yourselves presentable." She gestured to the basin and ewer that stood on the rosewood stand.

"Well, Adolphus, you heard the lady," Gideon said, removing his sweat-soaked shirt. "Come over here and let's have you scrubbed." He took up the flannel and soap, grinning widely at his younger cousin, who undressed more slowly, as if slightly embarrassed. Gilly's slight form made a striking contrast with Gideon's broad, muscular body when they finally stood bare. The duke bowed his head, letting his cousin rub down his back, the water trickling in rivulets to dampen the carpet. 

Harriet watched them wash one another with arms folded, her demeanour stern but her anticipation betrayed by the flush of her skin, the brightness of her eyes. Gideon glanced at her from across the chamber and smiled. "What do you think, cousin, ought we to damp her gown for her, like the town belles do?"

"I pray you will not," Harriet said, as sternly as she could manage. "I have only just had it made, and I have no wish for you to ruin it with your mischief, Gideon. Besides, I am quite certain only the very fast girls do such things."

"The sort of fast girl who would allow two gentlemen into her bedchamber?" Gideon teased.

Harriet smiled. "One is my husband, and the other his dear cousin, so I daresay that makes it quite proper. Surely he is clean enough now?"

Gideon, who was occupied with scrubbing Gilly's stomach in a rather teasing manner, nodded. "I'd say he's clean enough to eat off, Harry." 

"Good," Harriet nodded. "Then dress him, if you would be so kind."

Crossing to her vanity, he opened a drawer and withdrew a broad leather strap, black and well-softened from much use but still firm and glistening. "Come here, my little one," he instructed Gilly, his voice firm but playful as he snapped the collar twice between his hands. 

Gilly did as he was told, coming to sit before Gideon at his wife's dressing table. He bowed his head to permit his cousin to fasten the collar about his neck, then looked up to admire his reflection in the mirror. 

"It suits you, don't worry, peacock," Gideon said with a crooked smile. 

"Do you think? Or perhaps brown might be better…?"

"Well, you can hardly ask Nettlebed's opinion on this matter of fashion, now can you? If you're very good, perhaps we'll get you another one next time we go to town. Now get up," he told him, hooking one thick finger under the collar's edge to raise Gilly from his seat. "Your lady's waiting, and I daresay she won't be patient too much longer."

Harriet was seated on the edge of the bed, watching them with a mixture of amusement and expectancy. "No, indeed I shan't."

Gideon laughed, leading Gilly over to where she waited and shoving him somewhat roughly to his knees in front of her. "Just like I showed you, now," he told Gilly.

Gilly, hands shaking slightly, though whether from nervousness or excitement would have been difficult to say, took the edge of her fine muslin gown and lifted it up past her knees, over her thighs... He looked up at his wife, and was reassured to see her nod slightly, even eagerly. He pressed her skirts higher, up around her hips, revealing the soft fur where her legs met. "May I, mistress?" he asked her.

"I've been waiting for you all morning," she replied sweetly, stroking his hair before gripping a handful of it to pull him closer to her. "If you make me wait any longer I believe I shall scream."

Gideon waited until his cousin was well-ensconced between his wife's thighs, then returned to the basin to give himself a quick scrubbing as well. Satisfied that any scent of horseflesh was at last obliterated, he called across the chamber, "What do you say, Harry, is he improving?" The duchess merely gasped in response, which he took as a promising sign that his tutelage had not been in vain. Gilly was eager to learn, and fortunately Gideon had sufficient experience of the world to instruct him in the finer arts of the boudoir. 

Prior to his marriage, Gilly had only known his cousin's touch, and that not for some years, since they were youngsters together. When he had begged for Gideon's advice on the eve of his wedding, it had reawakened those old impulses, and it had seemed natural enough from there to include Harriet in their lessons. Fortunately the new duchess had always been a game girl, and she understood that her husband's love for his cousin posed no threat to his feelings for her. It had been Gideon who passed the collar and its companion leash into her hands as a gift shortly after their wedding, bidding her to inform her husband that it was in her keeping now. The gesture had touched her, and gone quite some measure to reassuring her that Gideon knew his place, understood completely that he remained on her sufferance. He was not so biddable as Gilly, but he could follow orders in a manner befitting a soldier, and Harriet soon learned to exploit that tendency.

Gideon watched his pupil's work with approval, as Harriet bit down on her knuckle to keep from crying too loudly. "Don't want the servants to hear?" he teased, but received no response from either of them, Gilly because he was too occupied and Harriet because she was in the midst of what looked like a most exquisite paroxysm, her hand clenched so tightly about her skirts (which only a few moments before she had been worried about ruining) that she tore a seam. Finally she shuddered and let herself fall back onto the bed. Gilly remained kneeling at her feet, stroking her bare thighs adoringly, waiting to be given further orders.

At last, Harriet managed to rouse herself from her lethargy and sit up, smoothing her gown and tsking slightly at the tear. "I'd best take this off entirely, before it's an utter wreck," she said, and stood so that she might do so. "In the meanwhile, Gilly, Gideon has been very patient - see to him, won't you?"

"Gladly," said Gilly, and crawled to where his cousin stood waiting. He took Gideon's manhood in hand, savouring its familiar heft, stroking it from tip to base and back again. 

"That's it," Gideon murmured, "good boy." If the Duke of Sale objected to being called 'boy' he gave no sign of it, instead taking his cousin's prick into his mouth with every semblance of eagerness. Harriet watched them, still filled with wonder that she felt no hint of jealousy or disgust at the sight, as she supposed a proper lady ought to have done. Instead she found it unspeakably thrilling, and indeed most informative as well, for she had no one to teach her of such matters except her husband, and she wanted to become as skilled at pleasing him as he already was at pleasing her.

"Your wife's watching us," said Gideon, his voice husky with tension. "Give her a good show, then, my little one. Come closer if you want, Harry."

"I do not require your invitation," Harriet reminded him firmly, discarding her gown so that she stood in her shift. She could feel Gideon's eyes on her as she began to remove it too, and wished she might not blush, but could not help the blood from flooding her cheeks when her breasts were bared to his gaze. She managed to keep from holding her arms in front of them, at least, as she casually walked over to the bed and lay down upon it, propping herself up on her elbow that she might watch them with greater ease. She found it quite fascinating, for instance, how Gilly kept his hand curled about the base of Gideon's shaft, so that he might not choke himself. She would have to remember that for later... 

"Oh, damn it, yes," Gideon moaned, and Harriet frowned slightly at his language, but said nothing for the moment. When, at the moment of his release, he uttered several other soldier's phrases that were extremely inappropriate for a lady's ears, however, she could not help but stifle a laugh. "Gideon," she said when he had finished and Gilly was sitting back on his heels, licking his lips, "have a care for your tongue, there are ladies present."

"It's not as if I could help it!" Gideon protested, chest heaving. "Your husband is devilish good with _his_ tongue, it's hardly shocking if he loosens mine. Still, I beg your pardon, my dear."

"All is forgiven," she assured him munificently. "Now," she said, addressing her husband, "you have done well enough that I shall permit you to mount me."

"Thank you, mistress," Gilly said eagerly, standing so that both of them could see the state of his arousal. Gideon gave him one or two strokes, then helped him into bed and between his wife's parted thighs. He sank into her gratefully, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering. Harriet clasped him close with a contented sigh, stroking his hair, his face, his throat. When her fingers met the leather strap of his collar she slipped them under it, tightening it still further with her grasp so that he swallowed hard and moaned, thrusting faster. "Oh my, Harriet," he whispered, overcome, and kissed her lips. It was only a short while longer before he climaxed, gasping and trembling, and then laid his head down between her breasts to rest.

"That was lovely," she told him, stroking his tousled hair. "I think I shall never grow weary of that."

"Nor I," Gilly agreed, still breathless. "I only wish it might have gone on longer."

"You could hardly help that, darling," she consoled him, "we have been tormenting you quite cruelly."

"Nothing I did not deserve, I'm sure," he said with a smile. "But are you quite contented, my love? You know I have always said I would have no objection if you and Gideon were to take your pleasures together as well..."

"We've talked of this, Adolphus," Gideon said with a hint of a frown. "It wouldn't do to have Harriet produce an heir who overtops you by a foot."

"Why on earth not?" Gilly rolled off his wife to lie comfortably beside her, his arm draped over her waist. "After all, my hypothetical child may not share my unfortunate ill-health, and there are certainly others in my family who are quite tall..." 

"Yes, and that's what would set the _ton_ talking," Gideon told him sternly. "There are already rumours enough, as you surely know. Besides, for my own peace of mind, I can't - it was not so long ago that they whispered I had had you murdered in order to take your place, after all! I'd prefer it if there could be no possible doubt about your offspring's lineage."

"I may be able to lay your worries to rest on that score," Harriet said calmly. 

Gilly and Gideon both looked at her, puzzled. Gideon was the first to ferret out her meaning. "Why, Harry! You don't say!"

"Say what?" Gilly asked, still confused. 

Gideon laughed. "She's making a rather important announcement, dear cousin."

Gilly looked at his wife in surprise, and slowly a look of shock spread across his face. "You're expecting? Truly?" 

"Yes, truly," she told him, and leaned over to kiss him. "In the spring, if all goes as planned."

He rested his hand on her stomach, still flat and seemingly unchanged for the moment. "Are you... are you feeling well? You must let me know if you're weary, you know, darling...!"

"Gilly, I assure you I am quite well, and I pray you will not become tiresome over this matter! It is not an ailment, after all."

Gilly smiled. "Then you and Gideon should have no worries, if you wish to lie together."

"Why Gilly, anyone might think you were positively anxious to be cuckolded," Harriet said with a sly smile in return. 

A blush coloured Gilly's cheeks. "I should very much like to see you together, my love. My loves," he amended with a glance to Gideon.

"I'm willing," Gideon said, grinning, "so long as Harry ain't fashed at the idea."

"Not in the slightest," Harriet told him. "If my dear husband wishes it, then how could I refuse him such a simple request?" She held out her arms to Gideon, welcoming him affectionately. He moved smoothly into her embrace, kissing her almost chastely, lips sealed, glancing over at his cousin to see his reaction. Gilly's cheeks were flushed even redder than before and his lower lip was held tight between his teeth. Taking this to be a sure sign of approval, Gideon kissed her with greater vigour, and not merely on the lips this time, but also on the curve of her chin, the soft hollow of her neck. Harriet gave a little gasp as his teeth grazed her skin, and knotted one delicate hand in his dark hair, the better to control him.

Gilly watched avidly as Gideon stroked himself to readiness while kissing his wife's breasts. Harriet's eyes were shut tightly, her lips parted slightly, and he thought he detected a hint of tension in the set of her shoulders. He reached out to touch her neck, where the soft brown curls stuck to her skin with the heat, brushing them gently aside. To his surprise, she started slightly at his touch, instantly opening her eyes and turning to him with a nervous smile. "Is this pleasing you, Harriet?" he asked her softly. 

"Yes," she said between short gasps, "oh yes Gilly, very much! It's only..."

"Only what, dearest?" Gideon too paused in his ministrations to attend her answer.

"I am only a little uneasy, since Gideon is so very... daunting."

Gideon stifled a chuckle, and Gilly kissed his wife's cheek. "I know he appears rather terrifying, but I'm confident you will manage capably, as you always do." He squeezed her hand. "And I shall be just here by your side."

Harriet nodded, smiling more enthusiastically. Her anticipation was further whetted by Gideon pressing his considerable length against her quim, teasing her until she moaned, arching her back up beneath him. "I'll try to avoid being excessively daunting," he told her with a crooked smile. 

"Very well, oh please, hurry," she urged him, squirming impatiently, clutching at his broad shoulders. Gilly was torn between watching her face and Gideon's while they came together; he settled for glancing back and forth between the two, savouring the ways in which both were transformed by the act. Harriet whimpered briefly as she was impaled, but also lifted her legs to grant him easier admission, while Gideon gave a short, harsh bark of mingled surprise and pleasure, which sound Gilly found exquisitely arousing. 

Gideon remained still for a long moment, poised to draw back again if necessary. "Harriet...?" he asked tentatively.

"Pray cease asking if I am well and fuck me!" she cried, and then threw a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, blushing furiously. 

"How bold," Gideon said with a mixture of amusement and admiration. "Clearly it will not do to hesitate any longer, or her ladyship might have me drawn and quartered." Kneeling, he hooked his hands beneath Harriet's legs to help hold them up, giving him greater leverage as he thrust into her with new vigour. She tried to stifle her moans with her hand at first, but Gilly took it gently between his own, and then there was nothing to prevent the sounds of her enjoyment from filling the room, and perhaps even drifting out of the open window or into the corridors, where anyone at all might hear... Gilly felt himself stiffen again at the very thought, and at the wanton cries issuing from his lady's lips as his dear cousin mounted her.

"I've dreamt of this," Gideon said between ragged breaths, "of you." But Harriet was in no state to reply, instead clenching both her eyes and fists tight. Gilly squeezed her hand back, and by the sudden groan from Gideon, he was feeling her grip as well. He slid his huge hands up her thighs, lifted her hips off the mattress, and this adjustment was evidently sufficient to send her into still-greater raptures.

She struggled, but not as if trying to escape. Instead she managed to bring her free hand up to the spot where they joined, touching herself with an urgency that was unmistakeable. "Need to," she gasped, "ahh, now, please Gideon, Gilly!" At the sound of his name, her husband, his own reverie broken, moved hastily to insinuate his hand next to hers, working vigorously at the seat of her pleasure. 

It was not long afterwards that she began to tremble violently, letting out a shriek as she did so, and Gideon gave an exclamation of surprise. Gilly turned to see what he was referring to, and observed that his cousin's belly and upper thighs were glistening wet. "Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Not even slightly," Gideon said with a devilish grin, setting Harriet's hips back down upon the mattress, where she lay trembling. "I've known but one girl who peaked with a gush like that, a Portuguese whore who..." He hesitated, realizing it was perhaps not the best moment for that particular anecdote. "At any rate, it's a marvel when it happens, believe me. She's splendid, your filly."

"I will thank you, Gideon," Harriet murmured lazily, "not to speak of me as though I'm not here, nor to refer to me as a 'filly'. But given your recent exemplary service, I shall overlook it this time."

Gideon bent to give her an affectionate kiss on the brow and then slid smoothly off her. "Now, my little one," he said, as Gilly edged over to give him room to lie between them, "if you're prepared, get aboard and finish me off, for I'm aching to spend in your sweet arse."

Gilly's heart raced and his cheeks flushed, as it always did when Gideon spoke to him so filthily. He hurried to move where he was so evidently desired, straddling his cousin's hips, which were still wet from his wife's pleasure. Gideon helped him into position, easing him down onto his manhood. It slid in without much difficulty, aided by Gilly's eagerness and Gideon's recent exertions. Gilly sank down until his backside rested against Gideon's body and his cousin was fully sheathed within him, and then sat there for a long moment, panting with the effort. 

"My love, how do you endure it?" Harriet asked, watching them with renewed curiosity, clearly remembering her own recent treatment.

"Am I to be 'endured', Adolphus?" Gideon inquired, his large hands gripping tight on Gilly's thighs. He lifted his hips slowly, his movements still controlled, but barely so. 

Gilly was barely able to speak, but managed a few garbled words. "My God, it's so good, oh Gideon, it doesn't hurt, I just want you, both of you, more..." His feeble efforts at communication were cut off when Gideon hooked one finger through the ring of his collar and jerked him down sharply for a kiss. Gilly's tongue was in his open mouth, his hands meshed in the dark hair of Gideon's chest. He held still and let Gideon thrust into him, fearful that if he tried to move again he might swoon.

It was almost too much, but he was accustomed to such rough ministrations and eventually managed to regain some veneer of control, sitting upright again. That façade was swiftly broken, however, when Harriet reached across and began to stroke his swollen prick. Her touch was infuriatingly gentle, but still enough to make him gasp. This was what he had wanted all along, he realized through the haze of desperate need, and they were allowing him to have it, and it did not seem possible that he could be so fortunate, so loved. Gideon's thighs were so tense they felt like stone beneath him, and Harriet's skin was so soft, and Gideon was surging and shuddering together with him, his seed silvering Harriet's hand and Gideon's belly together, and he was dizzy, breathless, falling.

They held him between them, pressed close and warm to one another, too warm in the August heat but unwilling to be parted too swiftly. Harriet stroked Gilly's sweat-damp hair, while Gideon rested one lazy arm over his hips. "Here," Harriet murmured, and unbuckled his collar, which made his head pound as he breathed deeply once more. She laid it carefully aside. "I hope you shall not feel its lack too terribly."

Gilly shook his head feebly. "I should not say 'terribly,' but I do wonder if some day, perhaps, I might wear it outside the bedchamber... under my cravat, do you think it would show?"

"And if it did?" Gideon teased. "Have no fear, cousin - this is one collar you shan't ever slip."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
